


Let Me Be Your Future

by Packed_Pages



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Irondad, M/M, Slow Burn, Stephen gets snotty around Steve, Supreme Family, Tony is this close to offcially adopting Peter, eventually Tony and Strange get together, kind of civil war complient, not infinity war complient, past almost steve and tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Packed_Pages/pseuds/Packed_Pages
Summary: “Friday.”“Yes?”“Am I…” he sighed and tried to force the words out, “Am I acting like a father to Peter?”“I would say that you have stepped into a father role. I do not think you are acting.”He rubbed his face and fell back on his soft plush bed, “I am going to screw this kid up.”





	1. To Annoy a Wizard

It came as a shock really. Tony Stark was a fairly intelligent man too, at least he thought he was, but at this rate he was really starting to question himself. He didn’t realize how much he took on being a parental figure to Peter Parker. Even after Aunt May invited him over for family dinner and he didn’t even make one innuendo to mess with Peter. Instead they talked about his day and what an amazing kid Peter was. Tony could see Peter blush in embarrassment but beaming with pride behind a shy smile. He rushed around his room to show Tony all of his small projects that Tony was truly impressed by.

“This is some awesome stuff kiddo. I’m very proud of you,” he ruffled his hair and smiled, “You should bring this over to my workshop. You can use it under my supervision of course,” he said that last part loudly out the door, so Aunt May could hear but he winked at Peter.

“Seriously? Is it okay if I bring Ned? He’s my best friend and I promise we won’t break anything!”

Tony laughed and nodded, “Sure. And don’t worry about breaking anything. I’m sure I could fix it if I needed to.”

When he left instinctively gave Peter a big hug goodbye and thanked May for the meal. Peter stuttered and then after collecting his thoughts yelled an excited goodbye that had Tony grinning. Sliding into the backseat of his car he told Happy to join them next time.

“What babysitting the kid ain’t enough time I spend with him?”

“Well May’s food is worth the extra hour or so.”

Happy looked at Tony in rearview mirror and saw how content and at ease Tony was getting, “Next time then.”

Then there was the fact that Peter had progressively left more school supplies and even overnight bags, plural as in multiple, over at his private condo away from Stark Tower and Avenger’s HQ. Peter was over so often that he remodeled one of the guest rooms for Peter and gave him a spare key.

“You know in case you’re in the area or need a place to stay. Just don’t throw any parties, that’s my job,” Tony managed to keep most of the emotions out of his voice.

Peter stared at the key and smiled before adding it to his key chain, “Thank you! But couldn’t I just ask Friday to let me in?”

After a moment’s pause Tony nodded, “Yes, but it’s more symbolic this way.”

Peter laughed, and Tony managed to turn his smile into a smirk. Appearances are important after all.

Not even after he personally showed up to Peter’s school to drop off his homework that he left at the condo. Tony had spotted it on the dining table he rarely uses and noticed the due date. Throwing on some casual clothes he drove down to his school, waltz into his classroom because of course he knows Peter’s schedule by now and delivered his homework.

“Here Peter. I looked it over and it’s all correct. Good job,” when he looked around the class and saw stunned faces he decided it was time to leave, nodding at the teacher he left and hoped that Peter wouldn’t be mauled by over-dramatic teenagers.

No, he did not realize until after coming home late from a gala charity event and finding Peter asleep on his absurdly comfortable couch. He smiled fondly and gingerly picked up the teenager before carrying him to his bedroom. Peter had already changed into pajamas and probably tried to stay awake to greet Tony but fell asleep watching some show or movie. Tony tucked him in under the covers and plugged his phone in to charge. He kissed his forehead and whispered goodnight before turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.

That’s when the realization hit him like a fucking missile. And he should know. He has been hit by many missiles. He wiped his hand down his face and tried to not think about how he felt like a dad. Quickly he headed to his own room and changed into light grey sweatpants and a soft blue cotton shirt that hugged him snugly.

“Friday.”

“Yes?”

“Am I…” he sighed and tried to force the words out, “Am I acting like a father to Peter?”

“I would say that you have stepped into a father role. I do not think you are acting.”

He rubbed his face and fell back on his soft plush bed, “I am going to screw this kid up.”

“If I may,” he knew she would speak even if he said no, “Peter has grown much stronger. Academically and socially. His own safety as being Spider-Man as also improved. I believe he has benefitted under your care.”

It was reassuring and made him feel oddly giddy. Generally, he only felt giddy when he was drunk or was chasing a high. Sometimes when someone he cared about gave him a sincere compliment or praise but mostly when he was drunk.

“Thanks Friday.”

“No problem sir!” she sounded happy to have eased some of Tony’s tension before he went to bed.

He really hoped no one else noticed his relationship with the kid. He did not want Peter to become a part of the negative spotlight Tony is accustomed to taking. Peter really is a good kid and Tony believed with enough support and training he can become the best of them all.

The next morning, he woke up to the smell of breakfast and coffee. His stomach grumbled something fierce and he groggily slipped out of bed. Maybe it was Pepper or Rhodey who drop by sometimes in the morning. It had been a while since the last time either of them had checked up on him.

“What smells so good?” Tony rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and combed his hair back with his hands.

“Oh! Mr. Stark you’re awake!” Peter’s voice was both excited and nervous. As if he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing.

“You can call me Tony, Peter we’ve been over this,” he smiled reassuringly, Tony has been smiling a lot more recently too probably because of the kid, “Besides you didn’t answer my very important question. What smells so good?”

Peter sprang into action a little too much energy so early in the morning. Sure, it was almost eleven in the morning, but he usually slept until the sun was high if a nightmare doesn’t grip his dreams first.

“I made some French toast, eggs and bacon. Coffee too. Friday helped me out!”

“My help was minimal, but I could not let him burn down the condo just yet.”

“What do you mean yet? Do you have plans I’m not aware of Friday?” Tony asked his AI as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

“I’m sure you would not have appreciated being awoken to sprinklers.”

“Point taken. So, Peter, let’s try this food of yours!” Tony cleared off some of his clutter from the table before setting it.

They ate and passed around the butter and syrup. Tony woke up a bit more with a belly full of food and the coffee working through his system, “This is really good. Maybe you can be a chef if this superhero life doesn’t work out.”

Peter chuckled and beamed, he seems to be beaming a lot more too, “I think I’ll stick with being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man for now. Besides if Friday didn’t help me out it probably wouldn’t taste this good.”

After a moment of silence Tony asked, “So what plans do you have this weekend?”

That got an odd response from Peter. He swallowed and looked away from Tony, refusing to make eye contact. He rubbed his hands together and cleared his throat. Did not take a genius to realize he was hiding something and nervous about it being found out.

“Well…. Um…I uh…” he glanced at Tony who raised a single eyebrow and started get nervous in turn.

Was someone blackmailing him? Was he being dragged into a limelight he was not prepared for? Is someone bullying him? Tony swore to every god that existed that he would kill anyone who slandered Peter’s name or laid a finger on him. He schooled his expression and relaxed his body. No need to make this worse for Peter.

“Because I was wondering if you’d want to do something this weekend,” he took a sip of his coffee nonchalantly, “We could go to the park and get some fresh air or work on a few side projects, mine or yours I don’t mind.”

Peter released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and nodded, “Yeah! I mean we can do both! That sounds like a lot of fun Mr. St- uh I mean, Tony.” He blushed happily and quickly finished his breakfast.

When he was done Tony collected the dishes and told Peter to relax. He cooked so Tony would clean, he wasn’t a complete asshole. And maybe Friday was right. Peter was doing better and seems very excited to spend more time with Tony. He stopped ditching classes after Tony scolded him and promised to keep an eye out for crimes big and small. Peter only left now in case he was really needed. He has a set curfew for superhero business every day except for Friday, Saturday, unless there was break. He was enjoying being a kid and Spider-Man.

 But he didn’t like how tense Peter got. If something bad was going on, then he wanted to know. He swore that if someone was hurting him he would rain hell down upon them. He toyed with the idea of asking Friday to do a flag check on what could be the problem but decided against it. It would fuck up their already skewed power balance and dynamic. If he hacked the kid’s phone and computer, even surveillance feed from the streets would be an invasion. He wanted Peter to come to him if something was wrong. But if the kid thought he could handle it then Tony would be on standby just in case he can’t.

“Hey Tony?”

He looked up from where he was finishing washing the dishes, “Yeah?”

“You mentioned going to the park, did you mean that?”

He dried his hands, “Uh yeah why?”

“Well…um…” he looked bashful turning around arms crossed across the back of the couch as he laid his head on his arms, “Cause I’d really like it if we…I don’t know…”

Tony waited for him to finish his sentence as he walked over and leaned in the open doorway of the kitchen and living room.

“Went to the park and passed a frisbee…or something around,” his voice was very quiet, and Tony had to fight back the urge of hugging him and calling him sport.

_I am such a fucking dad now it’s not even funny._

“Sure, just let me get ready and we go do that,” he ruffled his hair as he passed Peter on the way to his room, “Friday do I even own a frisbee?”

“You have unused Captain America Shields.”

“But what about one of those cheap plastic ones?”

“No sir you do not.”

“Order one and have it delivered.”

“Right away.”

Tony took a quick shower and did his morning routine. After that he got dressed in dark jeans, a dark grey shirt and a blue jacket. Slipped on some of his older almost falling apart grey converse and a pair of sunglasses he bought years ago on. He walked out of room and called out, “Ready to go?”

Peter jumped up from the couch excited and nodded clutching a brand new red frisbee that got delivered not too long ago. It only took around twenty minutes to get to the park and find parking. After that they walked onto the open field and started passing around. Tony thought it would feel weird, unnatural, and awkward but he found himself having a lot of fun.

Peter would do flips and try to catch the frisbee with his acrobatic skills while Tony planned ahead to be where the frisbee was going. A dog ended up intervening and snatching the frisbee before Peter could catch it. Tony laughed as he watched the teenager try to get it back and how the owner apologized profusely. They decided to take a break and eat a street vendor hotdog on a bench in the shade.

“This is a lot of fun!”

Tony nodded in agreement, “I can see why Cap likes his shield so much now.”

Peter looked off into the distance, “You know I…never actually played frisbee before with uh…” he looked down at his hotdog then side glanced at Tony, “with someone who wasn’t my age and not at P.E.”

Tony took a moment to read between the lines and nodded. So, Peter did see him as a parental figure too. It broke his heart and made it soar at the same time. _Pepper is going to burst into flames if I ever tell her this shit._

“I never actually played frisbee before. It was fun. Let’s do it again sometime.” He would have let Peter respond but this was getting to be too much too soon, and he had to break up the emotions, “Actually since we are here,” he turned to face an inquisitive Peter, “What do you say we go annoy some wizards?”

Getting up from the bench he threw away the napkins and dusted off his hands of any breadcrumbs that remained from the hotdog. Peter quickly followed suit and they walked down the street to Strange’s New York Sanctum.

Generally, the Sorcerer Supreme was busy studying, working, or ignoring Tony. But today he was simply reading books he had stolen from the library, much to Wong’s annoyance, when there was Tony’s signature knock on his door.

“You have to be kidding me,” he wanted to ignore it, but he knew if he did that Tony would only get worse. Closing the book in a huff and setting it down on a side table he got up, straightened his robe, and opened the door. Completely unsurprised to see Tony as he barged past him but a little bit shocked upon seeing Peter who waited to be invited in. He gestured silently and stepped to the side for Peter to walk in who smiled sheepishly, “So Stark to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“The kid and I were in the neighborhood and wanted to see what you were doing. Maybe steal some trinkets or books,” Tony could never stop touching everything he saw as he walked around the room, “Where’s the flying cape of yours?”

Strange pinched his nose and sighed, “It’s not cape it’s a cloak. The Cloak of Levitation we have been over this.”

Tony grinned happy that he was annoying the wizard.

“And it is currently right behind Peter.”

Peter whirled around but did not see the cloak as it whirled with him. Happily staying out of sight and also messing with Peter. If Tony was going to mess with Strange than the Cloak was going to mess with Peter. It was only fair after all.

Tony opened the book Strange was previously trying to read and Stephen walked over and closed it, “Don’t touch that,” he huffed, “What do you want Tony?”

He thought for a moment before putting on his winning smile, “I thought it would be a good time to,” he sucked his teeth for a quick moment, “ _bond_. After all the kid is left out a lot, as he should be, and you are not very extroverted. Need to find some way to strengthen our comradery.”

“So, you want to spend time with me to make us a stronger team?” Stephen bought none of this bullshit.

Tony shrugged, “Sure why not? Who knows maybe you’ll even have fun.”

“I have plenty of fun.”

“Uh huh. Prove it.”

They were standing toe to toe, and Tony hated how he had to look up to hold his stare. He wasn’t going to back down. Tony Stark was a man of pride and endurance after all. Plus, he had Peter on his side who greatly worked down even the coldest of hearts with his puppy dog eyes and over eager attitude. He knew he won when Strange glanced over at Peter who was getting baby sat by Levi.

“Alright.” Strange looked back at Tony, “Follow me,” he turned and walked up the stairs, Levi zipped up and took its place along his shoulders.

Tony sent Peter a wink and smirk before following and Peter quickly fell in step beside him. If Tony wanted fun, then Stephen would show him fun. As long as he managed to avoid Wong in the process. So that meant no library which he was sure his, unannounced, guests would enjoy. Instead he led them to an open room he often trained in. Only to open the door and see Wong waiting for him.

“Stephen did you take- Stephen!” Wong called.

“Yeah, no. Back track,” he turned around and hurriedly ushered Tony and Peter down the hall, “Hurry!”

“Where are we going?” Peter started a brisk jog.

Tony raised an amused eyebrow but kept up, “Are you in,” he took dramatic paused and emphasized, “ _trouble?_ ”

“Shut up. Wong hates it when I borrow books without asking.”

Tony laughed but Peter got an understanding look and said, “I get it. I’m scared of my librarian too. He’s this really old man who I see everywhere. Like he’s always watching.”

Strange glanced at the kid as he steered them towards a room full of fragile relics. Wong would have a heart attack if he knew what Strange was doing. But he would surely never check here, “Yeah. Wong is always watching.”

“Clearly not good enough,” Tony muttered with a teasing edge to his voice.

“Don’t you have a Wong? Goes by the name of Pepper?”

“I bet my Wong could kick your Wong’s ass.”

“Mine is a sorcerer.”

“And mine wears stilettos and has taken my shit for over ten years!”

“Do I have a Wong?” Peter asked.

“Yes. May.” Tony answered.

“Oh!” he looked at Strange, “You’re going to get in a lot of trouble.”

“Thank you, Peter.”

Tony looked around the room and felt the need to touch everything. He couldn’t help it. He just wanted to find out what the relics were and how they worked. What allowed them to be relics and magical? Are the built or forged over long periods of time? Do they have to be exposed to a lot of magic and retain it or do they produce their own? He’s positive if he took a closer look at one of them he could figure out the set up for all of them.

“Please do not touch anything.”

Tony nodded, “No problem Gandalf,” he proceeded to lightly graze his fingers over a roughly designed metal vase that was decorated with gold patterns.

Peter took to getting awfully close to two small relics that did…Frankly Stephen did not know what most of these did…He was severely regretting his choice in location and decided to spend more time figuring these relics out. At least Peter wasn’t touching anything.

When Peter stood up he took a step back and bumped into a pedestal that proceeded to knock others over, “Oh no! Oh no ooh no ooooohhhh noooo!” he quickly went trying to catch everything he could.

Stephen sighed and watched this happen. He was going to just reverse the time, so everything would be as it once was, but Peter didn’t know that.

“I am so so so sorry Mr. Strange!” he was propping up one pedestal with his foot while balancing with four or was it five relics in his hands?

Tony meanwhile had decided to open a most likely cursed book and started skimming it.

“It’s Dr. Strange,” he corrected.

Peter’s eyes got big as he apologized more, “I’m so sorry Dr. Strange! I didn’t mean to I just! I didn’t know it was so close! I didn’t know you were a doctor either!”

“He’s sensitive about his title,” Tony piped in.

Strange turned around and snatched the book from Tony’s hand that got him a belligerent Hey, “I am not sensitive!”

They started bickering and Peter was trying to ask for help and that’s how Wong found them. Bickering and losing balance.

“What are you doing in here? Be careful!” his voice surprised Peter enough for him to drop the relics and stop supporting the pedestal.

Everything crashed and shattered that got joined by a very loud thud. Wong was almost speechless. Almost.

“You,” he pointed at Stephen, “Are going to clean up this mess and fix everything! You two!” he gestured to Tony and Peter, “Are going to STOP touching EVERYTHING!” he huffed and gestured to the room, “And where are my books?!”

“By the entrance on the side table,” Stephen answered sheepishly.

“Mmm…No it’s not,” Tony spoke up taking a quick look up at Strange.

“What do you mean? Yes, it is.”

“No. I swiped it before following you up the stairs,” he pulled the book out from under his jacket.

“Why would you?”

“Give me that!” Wong snatched it, “Get your guests under control! And stop stealing my books!” with that he left.

“Well,” Peter and Strange looked at Tony who had a cheeky grin, “I am sure having fun.”

“I hate you.”

Peter laughed and awed as Stephen used his time magic to return the room to its original form. The relics were no longer shattered, and the pedestals lifted themselves up. He whispered, “This is so cool,” repeatedly under his breath as the relics to their spot on their respective home.

“Whoa! How did you do that? Can you do it again? Can I learn how to do it? That’s so cool!”

“Magic. Yes. No. And I know.”

“This is awesome! I mean I’ve seen you do magic before but it’s also super cool!”

Tony pouted feeling ignored but he was happy Peter was enjoying himself. Then spent the rest of the day with Stephen, even got dinner with him and Wong. And as loathed as he was to admit it Stephen enjoyed their company and had a fun day. Even if it meant cleaning up their messes and being a show monkey with his magic. Wong was just tired and wanting the day to be over, so he can get some sleep.

“Thanks for humoring us today.”

“Thank you for dinner. Next time just send a warning. Like a text or an email. Even a raven.”

Tony nodded, “I’ll send a raven.”

“This was awesome! Thanks Dr. Strange and Mr. Wong!”

“Just be more careful next time Peter,” Wong patted his shoulder.

“Come on kid let’s get going.” With that they left.

“Next time do not hide in a room full of relics. Just portal to a beach or Mount Everest.”

“Sorry my friend. But I don’t think I should promise anything.”

“This is going to happen again isn’t it?”

“Yeup.”

Wong sighed and walked off muttering under his breath. Stephen looked at the side table and noticed a note was left instead of his book. He walked over, picked it up and took a quick look. The hand writing was neat and pretty even

_Thanks for letting the kid and I spend the day with you. I wasn’t lying when I said we should team bond. It’s important that we trust each other. I’m trying to keep people in the loop now and improve my already stunning interpersonal skills. And if you ever need to have fun you just give me a call._

     - _Tony Stark_

Written under his name was probably his personal cellphone number and Strange bit back a smile. Tony must have written this when he was showing Peter his basic spells. Maybe next time he has a slow day he’ll take Tony up on that offer. Wouldn’t kill him to have a few more friends. Well…It might. But only time will tell.


	2. Just a Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sir. Pepper and Happy have arrived. She is requesting entry to your work room.”
> 
> “Let her in.”
> 
> “She’s not very happy.”
> 
> “You tell me that now?” 
> 
> But it was too late, and Pepper was already opening the door a prominent frown on her face.

_Tony woke up gasping, freezing and breathless. His suit was powered down not built to be in open space, not built to withstand a nuclear missile. He watched as the bomb went off and destroyed the oncoming army. The force pushed him back, knocking what little breath he had left out of him. Slowly he fell back into Earth’s atmosphere. For a brief moment he caught his breath and time seemed to slow as he watched the portal close right before his eyes. As it closed he felt himself start to plunge back to Earth._

_He could barely breathe and move but his mind raced trying to find a way to bring his suit back online. It was fruitless as the sky got further away and he could feel distance shorten between him and death. Just a second to late his suit powered back on and he could hear Friday yelling in a panic. Unprepared he slammed through a ceiling and pierced the ground. Heaving for breath, adrenaline rushing his veins he managed to collect his thoughts. Friday listed his injuries and the damages to the suit, but he could not focus on that._

_No, Tony recognized this place, blurry along the edges but seared into his memory nonetheless. It was freezing, and his skin crawled, blood boiling at the memories stained in this place. Staggering to a stand he heard the clash of metal on metal._

_He heard an echo of Steve’s voice, “He’s my friend.”_

_“So was I.” his own voice sounded foreign to his ears. Cold, distant…broken._

_Stumbling to where he knew the fight was happening, each step filled him with dread. He saw the shield on the ground before realizing the sounds of battle have ceased. Steve, Bucky, and even himself were nowhere to be seen. Just blood splattered along the ground and an abandoned shield. He went over to pick it up, he swore he could hear his father’s words of disappointment whispered in his ears._

_Before he reached the shield, his arc reactor started to condense energy for a repulsor blast. He didn’t ask for this? He wasn’t doing this. In his confusion he turned instinctively when he felt another’s presence behind him. The blast went off and pierced through Steve’s armor and chest._

_Tony watched those lovely blue eyes that once looked at him with endearment widen in shock and pain. Watched as he fell back, and those blue eyes started to dim. His blood stained the Siberian snow and seeped into the stone beneath. Bucky rushed to Steve’s side, lifting him up onto his lap trying to wake up his love. Trying to press the wound close and begging for Steve to wake up._

_“Come on Punk. Don’t do this to me now. Come on Punk, I love you. Don’t leave me again,” Bucky whispered over and over again into Steve’s neck._

_“Oh no…no no no nononono!” Tony tried to rush forward. To take back what he’s done. He could save Steve! He could bring back those bright blue eyes and to big heart! He’s killed so many people but one of his victims can’t be Captain America. He can’t be the murderer of Steve Rodgers. Not the man he loves._

_But with each step forward he sunk further and further into the ground. It started to swallow him making it impossible to move. He was forced to watch the life leave Steve’s eyes as Bucky cried cradling his corpse. Bucky’s tear stained face turned to face Tony and he felt true fear._

_“You could have done more to save us,” Bucky spat out._

_Steve’s lifeless eyes stared deep into Tony’s soul, “You could have done more to save me.”_

_Tony wanted to cry out but was swallowed by the ground and left in perfect darkness. It was suffocating. Like being trapped in an underwater cave and knowing that time and air were running out. He could hear the sounds of a battle happening all around him. The gunfire was rapid and never ending. He could hear the space whales roaring and chitauri snarling right in his ear. But above all of that he could hear the stampede charging him. Whirling he could see the city of New York burning. The portal still wide opened above Stark Tower and the stream of alien invaders pouring through._

_“No…This can’t be happening.”_

_From the corner of his eye he saw the shadows move and the chitauri were upon him like a frenzy. He fought them off, but for each one he took down two more took its place. He tried to fly off, but they caught his leg and started to swarm him._

_“Tony! I’m flying dead stick!” Rhodey’s voice cut through the air in a panic._

_The aliens were trying to pin Tony down._

_“You’ll never be anything! You know nothing!” his father’s enraged drunken voice slurred._

_Tony blasted as many as he could with his repulsors but more and more surrounded him._

_“Tony you’ll die!” Pepper sobbed somewhere in the distance._

_“Big man in a suit of armor, take that away, and what are you?” Steve bite out venomously._

_They locked down his arms and tried to knock his balance._

_“How ironic Tony, trying to rid the world of weapons; you gave it its best one ever. And now, I’m going to kill you with it!” Obediah practically sang smugly._

_He kicked and thrash his body trying to take off again._

_“You lose…” Whiplash laughed._

_They grabbed his feet and piled on top of him, slamming him into the ground._

_“You really didn’t deserve her, Tony. It’s a pity. I was so close to having her perfect.” Killian sighed._

_They were tearing at his helmet trying to get the faceplate off._

_“When you can do the things that I can, but you don’t…and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you.” Peter was resigned hoping for Tony to understand._

_They tore at him and finally ripped off his face mask._

_“Who’s going to avenge my son, Stark? He’s dead, and I blame you.”_

_He yelled in agony as the voices overlapped drowning out the sound of battle as the chitauri slammed his head into the ground over and over. Felt the world slow and the pain numb as the chitauri were replaced by his team, his friends, his loved ones._

_“You could have done more to protect us…Why didn’t you do more? Why didn’t you save us?” Steve spoke for all of them._

_Tony watched as blood spilt from silent wounds. One by one they collapsed all around him. Encircling him with his failure, their blood seeping through the armor and staining his hands. Forced to listen to their last breaths and cries of pain. Their last words begging him for help. Asking why he wasn’t there. One by one they fell until it was just Peter_

_“If you really cared you’d be here. Why aren’t you here? Why don’t you care?” Peter fell to his knees coughing up blood, collapsing beside Tony._

_Tony felt tears in his eyes and willed them to spill. Willed himself to give in and cry. To mourn at least Peter, the boy he saw as his own son._

_“Don’t you ever learn Anthony?”  his father was sitting on Bucky’s corpse while admiring Steve’s. He looked over at his son smirking, eyes full of resentment and rage, “Stark men are made of iron. We don’t cry. We don’t care. We are bringers of death.”_

_Tony wanted to scream. Wanted to deny his father, but his voice died in his throat as he caught sight of Strange floating over to him. His face grim with pressed lips and sorrow in his eyes. He had to ask, beg even for Strange to help him. To reverse time. Go back and save them. Do what Tony failed to do._

_“There’s no saving them,” his words were distant, and his eyes burned, “They die in every time line…You can never save them…The Merchant of Death can never save anyone.”_

He woke up in his condo work room on the shitty cot he tucked away in the corner, surrounded by his bots and had a still folded blanket on top of him. They must have attempted to cover him with it.

“Mr. Stark are you okay?” Friday was worried.

“Fine. Just a…Just a nightmare.”

“Tony? Tony what’s wrong?” Pepper’s voice filtered through the speaker, voice laced with concern. She was supposed to be asleep not worrying over Tony again.

“Nothing Pep…Just had a bad dream.”

“Rhodey told me you haven’t visited in a while…How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine.”

“I know, you always are…Do you want me to come over?”

“No. Go get your beauty sleep. You have enough on your plate.”

“Tony,” she was going into lecture mode, he could see her face now. Small frown and furrowed eye brows with eyes soft and stern. A beautiful contradiction.

“Seriously! I’m fine. I have my bots with me. And Friday will alert you if I were to do anything reckless.”

She sighed in defeat, “Okay. But if I get another call I’m coming over.”

“Thanks Pep. And I’ll have the project prototype on your desk in two days.”

“Just get some rest Tony,” she hung up and hopefully went right back to sleep.

Even when they’re no longer together and barely see each other he worries her and keeps her up. A sick part of Tony enjoys that. How he can be in pain or need and she would worry about him. It’s not healthy. One of the main reasons why they decided to just stay friends and co-workers. It’s working for now and hopefully forever. Tony can’t handle much more betrayal and heart break.

He sat up and rubbed his achy neck. The cot was old from his college days, broken in from endless nights that he passed out in his workroom. Rhodey commented on it suggesting that he throw it out and buy a new one, but Tony was adamant in keeping it. It reminded him of his more reckless days as a teenager. How he would get black out drunk and invent the inanest things. One day he woke up to a bucket of metal balls that when thrown latched on to whatever it hit first. He ended up throwing them on the feet and fists of those who fought him. It would close their fist and latch them to the ground. He did not invent a failsafe however and had to dismantle his lovely creations. Better, simpler times.

He got up and moved around his bots who decided to follow him around like a bunch of ducklings. It was rare when they did this. Generally, they took different corners and pinned him between them. Butterfingers was always the gentle one but that was probably due to the fact it always dropped things and never really threw them. Dum-E was always trying to help, and Tony loved that stupid bot with all his heart but who ever invented fire extinguishers is a fucking asshole as far as Tony is concerned. And U recorded every piece of footage that is a part of Stark’s Invention Bloopers. When he stopped they bumped into each other and it was, for lack of a better word, adorable.

It brought little comfort to the strung-up genius. His nerves were fried, and he could still hear his father’s poisonous words. Even after been dead all these years he managed to torment Tony. Wiping his sweat drenched face, he decided the best course of action would be working. Why bother showering if he is going to stay up and avoid sleeping for as long as he possibly can.

Grabbing a dirty rag, he tossed on one of his work benches he cleaned the sweat off his hands, face, and neck before setting off to work. Rhodey had mentioned his braces were still stiff and slightly uncomfortable around his knees. _“Tony! I’m flying dead stick!”_ he shook his head and ignored the memory of Rhodey slamming into the ground. Ignored the fear that his best friend died because he was to slow. No, Rhodey was alive and he needed his help. _Because I failed him the first time._

He pulled up the blueprints for the braces and reworked them. He saw where he could improve, especially with the vibranium T’Challa had gifted him, “Should have done this sooner. Friday play Rock Lives On playlist.”

“Does this count as reckless?”

“It counts as irresponsible,” he answered as the music started to blare through the speakers.

“Do you want to be alone?”

He tapped his screwdriver against the palm in his hand as he thought about her question. Truthfully, he never wanted to be alone, he’s been alone his entire life. But everyone he wanted around him either resented and borderline hated him or would soon come to that point.

He already woke up Pepper, probably Happy too for that matter, and reflexively denied her offer of coming over. Rhodey needed his rest and too much of Tony had left him paralyzed. It was a school night and Peter should not be at his beck and call, he should still have a full childhood under May’s care. Bruce needed sleep more than Tony did to be honest, lest he disappear again. Natasha betrayed him just like Steve did, even though she managed to drag everyone back and avoid imprisonment because she asked for Tony’s help did not mean they were exactly on speaking terms. Vision was always with Wanda these days, so he tried to keep a distance between them not wanting to lose Vision and piss off the witch. Everyone else was either retired or he didn’t know very well.

Tony considered reaching out to Scott Lang but after finding out his connections to Hank Pym he decided against it. They were at odds with one another and Tony rather avoided men who made him uneasy. He learned the hard way ignoring his instincts about a person. Scott seemed like he bit off more than he could chew, especially with Hank.

Sam was Steve’s other good friend, probably better than good but Tony resented that idea. So, he did not bother to really forged a strong relationship with him. Sam was stubborn, defensive, and protective, a good man as far as Tony could tell. But he would probably just dismiss his efforts.

Thor was often elsewhere. Either on Asgard or traversing through the nine realms. Sometimes he would stop by and catch up with the Avengers or try to convince them to come with him on one of his quests. Tony found it interesting how Thor would interact with everyone, he was a people pleaser and a lot smarter than people originally think. Fair, passive, observant, and always prepared for war. Just gone from Earth a lot.

There was Dr. Strange. _Nags his name so much I call him Dr. Strange in my head._ Tony scoffed. He was, well, strange. Often dodged Tony’s many reach outs and then ignoring his more direct approaches. His fault for setting shop up in New York where Tony happens to also live. Another trail blazer in his own field who also happens to be Sorcerer Supreme. He’s not sure exactly what it means but it sounds powerful and reminds him of a giant jelly-filled donut that could kill a man. He figured he might as well try bonding with a neutral teammate who seemed to want to be left alone. Tony hasn’t figured out if he truly wants to be left alone or if he is just as lonely and doesn’t know how to make friends or ask for company.

“Tony?”

He snapped out of his daze, “What?”

“Do you want to be left alone?”

_No._ “Yeah. I want to be left alone.”

He knew that Friday could tell he was lying. Whether she contacted anyone or not didn’t matter. Most people don’t know where he lives now, and he has strict rules in place to keep her from waking anyone unless it was an emergency.

He nodded along to the beat of the music and started his work. Relaxing his body and mind and focusing all of his energy at making the bracers. He let the music drown out everything else as he took his stress out on the metal. A method that helped him all his life. Ignore everything. Ignore every nagging thought, distraction, pain, and fear. Feel the metal mold beneath his hands. Focus on the vibrations as he hammered down. Only pay attention to the project at hand and focus on every little detail. Giving his entire mind over to his creation.

Anthony worked endlessly. Successfully creating three new braces. One was very light and flexible, but it was very formfitting and might be tighter. Another offered more support and stability but was bigger and a slightly heavier. The last one would be for events, a good in-between the other two. A bit bigger but slightly flexible and offering comfort and support. Tony gave the last one a black and silver coating with the barest undertone of red.

“Sir. Pepper and Happy have arrived. She is requesting entry to your work room.”

“Let her in.”

 “She’s not very happy.”

“You tell me that now?”

But it was too late, and Pepper was already opening the door a prominent frown on her face.

“Good morning beautiful,” he leaned against his work table smiling at her disgruntlement.

“Don’t. I am very upset,” she pointed at him, “You ignored all of my calls and missed the reveal of your latest creation. The one you promised to have finished-”

“In two days yeah. I still have another day,” he crossed his arms, defensive and confused.

Pepper dropped her hand as realization crossed her face, “Oh Tony…”

He hated that voice. It was her pity voice, the one she used when he was particularly sadistic to himself, “What?”

“That was four days ago…”

“Friday!”

“She is telling the truth. Your last conversation happened on Monday morning at 3:47 a.m. it is currently Friday afternoon 2:35 p.m.”

He took a minute to reboot. Sure, he has missed days before. It was not a new occurrence, but it has been the first time in a year. Did his nightmare affect him that badly?

“Tony…” Pepper had wondered to his other tables and looked about the inventions littered about.

He looked at her and his eyes widened in surprise as well.

“What is all this?” she didn’t try to touch anything. Chances are they were dangerous.

“Updated spiderbites. More variations of arrows for Clint. A sniper rifle with an extra kick. A helmet for Sam. Stronger Captain America armor. And a robot fly that spits acids,” Pepper looked at him in confusion with the last one, “Something for Scott to fly around in. You know…Ant Man.” He said his super hero name slowly as if he didn’t want to say it.

“You did all of this,” she gestured to the finished works, “In just four days?”

He shrugged as the inventions started coming back to him. He tried to make Rhodey’s leg braces, but his hands kept making weapons. He could not stop thinking about how the nightmare he had. He was going to arm every Avenger with the best he had to offer. Getting the people who sided with him armor and weapons would be easy. But everyone else could refuse his offerings, probably see it as a bribe and not as an act of caution. They may be at odds at the moment and tension is still high but that doesn’t mean he wants them dead. That doesn’t mean he won’t stop helping them.

He even programmed Friday to keep track of their safety. Alerting every Avenger nearby and far if one of their own is severely wounded. That way no one could be left behind and left to die alone. It may be an invasion of privacy, but he would rather deal with them getting mad at him after it potentially saves their lives. Besides it’s not like he knows their every move, just if they are fatally wounded. He won’t create another Ultron. Tony learned his lesson the hard way after all.

Pepper caught the look that Tony got when he wanted to hide something and tilted her head sternly, “Tony. What did you do?”

“I spent four days inventing,” he smiled cheekily.

“What. Did. You. Do?” she took a step towards him with each word and he took a step back.

“Before you get upset just know I did it for safety reasons!”

“Don’t give me that. You are many things and safe has never been a strength.”

He smirked and spoke before he thought, “Well. I was _safe_ in one aspect of our relationship,” he waggled his eyebrows and his grin got cheeky at her blush.

She hit his arm and bit back a smile, but it spread across her face no matter how hard she fought it, “You are a child!”

“Oh, if I’m a child what does that make you? Hm? The naughty babysitter?” he chuckled as she laughed.

“You mean an underpaid laborer who’s forced to watch over an uncontrollable gremlin then yes. I am the naughty babysitter.”

He laughed and walked over to his main work bench pressed against the wall, “I just updated security a bit. Gave Friday some new toys. You like toys right Pepper?”

“I like knowing you’re okay.”

“Will you settle for functioning?”

“I am Pepper Potts. CEO of Stark Industries. I do not settle, you of all people should know that.”

He nodded, indeed he did. She never settled for less than perfect and less than what she wanted. In fact, it was that trait that made her so wildly attractive to Tony. Her take no shit and stand on top attitude. Not to mention her caring and nurturing traits that kept him tethered down to her, she was his rock.

“But you’ll settle down,” he pulled up his updates he made to Friday and let Pepper take a look at them, he looked at her while she tried to ignore his stare, “You and Happy. You’re good together…Dare I say… _happy_.” He teased, “You know his parents are hippies, right?”

She smiled and let a giggle escape her, “Yes I know his parents are hippies and we are.”

They looked at each other and Tony saw how content and dreamy she looked talking about her and Happy’s growing relationship.

“Settling down?”

“ _Happy.”_

“Yes?” Happy stood in the doorway jolting Pepper but Tony turned able to control his surprise.

“Hap! How have you been?”

“Worried sick and trying to calm down little miss extremis over here.”

“Hey! I’m cured!”

“Yeah but you’re very extreme,” Happy teased before asking, “So how bout lunch? I brought some Philly Cheese Steaks, fries, sodas. We can watch some tv before Pepper chains you to the bed.”

Tony grinned salaciously and opened his mouth, but Pepper slapped his arm making him pout, “Ow.”

“Let’s go get some food in you.”

“What if I want something else in me?” he winked at Happy as he passed by.

Happy rolled his eyes and stepped in line beside his lover Pepper as they followed Tony to the living room where Happy put the food down, “You really are tired if you’re coming onto me.”

“Come on let’s eat and catch you up on what you missed.”

Tony nodded, “Good idea.”

“Did he just agree with me?” Pepper whispered to Happy.

“He did.”

“Friday! What else did I miss?”

“Peter has called a total of three times and sent 457 texts. Rhodey has called six times and left lengthy voicemails, the shortest one being a minute and twenty seconds. The deadline for project CE178 and the press conference announcing the release. Doctor Strange also called and left a brief message.”

Tony was unsurprised by everything except for the last part.

“I’m sorry did you just say, Doctor Strange. Stephen Strange. The wizard. Called?”

“Yes.”

“…” he looked at his two friends who manhandled him to sit down and handed him a half-unwrapped sandwich, “When?”

“Monday afternoon.”

“Eat now. Worry about him later,” Happy turned on the T.V.

“What if he was going to teach me about relics?” Tony would never forgive himself if he missed this opportunity because he went into an invention binge.

“I doubt it," Happy said his mouth full of food.

“What did he say? Friday play the message.”

“Friday don’t play the message! After you eat shower and sleep you can deal with everyone else,” Pepper said with finality.

 “Happy,” he looked to the right and gave his best puppy dog eyes.

Happy didn’t look away from the screen as he happily ate his food, “Listen to her Tony. Things are easier for you if you just do as she says.”

“Damn it! She already has you under her thumb.”

“More like under her heel.”

They laughed at that while Pepper rolled her eyes. They managed to eat their meal and enjoy being in each other’s presence. It has been over two months since they sat down and relaxed together, enjoying a meal. Sure, they arrived with food and planned to shame Stark for missing a deadline again. But Pepper saw the bags under his eyes and his dazed expression was lost and haunted. She had seen him like that before and it was one of the reasons they couldn’t stay together anymore. Friday should have contacted her, Rhodey, or Happy so that means at one point he ordered Friday not to. He went against a safety precaution for moments like this.

She looked over and noticed he was slowly falling asleep. His food was all gone which is good. They managed to get Tony awake enough to take a quick shower then into bed. He was asleep before he even managed to hit the bed. He didn’t dream this time.

Pepper and Happy cleaned up before leaving Tony’s condo.

“Think he is going to be okay alone?” Happy asked.

She smiled sadly, “He never is.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has left a Kudos and a comment! I am so happy you all enjoy my work and I love the feedback! I know this is a bit more angsty but I hope you like this chapter as well.


	3. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t take the staring anymore and averted his gaze to outside the window. It’s a beautiful day. He listened to Rhodey sigh and could practically see the man slumping his head and shoulders. He could feel the intensity and energy build back up. 
> 
> Rhodey was pissed.
> 
> “You need to get help Tony. You need to talk to someone. Anyone. You can’t keep pushing this shit further down your throat. You’re going to kill yourself doing this.”

“H-………Tony…….-ke?” a soft voice flitted about in the large bedroom.

Tony grunted and tried to ignore the gentle movement of the bed and soft voice.

“Co-….plea-…….you ne-……Tony!” the voice got progressively louder and the movement intensified.

As an act of rebellion, he shoved his face further under the comforter and deeper into the plush pillows. There was a disgruntled huff and Tony sleepily smiled in victory before his bedding was quickly and rudely yanked from him. Determined to not let the rude voice and actions win he stayed faced down on his bed.

That is until a behemoth amount of artic water tried to drown him.

“FUCK!”

Tony floundered and managed to get off the sopping bed only to slip on the ground and make an oddly satisfying SPLAT sound. Dizzy, disorientated, and more than a little annoyed Tony looked around and spotted a stern James Rhodes. The man dressed in full decorated army uniform, arms crossed, and lips pursed. This man came to lecture and nothing was going to stop him.

“Get dry and dressed. We need to talk,” with that he turned on his heel and walked out of the room leaving Tony soaking on the floor.

After Rhodes left the room Tony glared at Friday’s sensors, “Thanks for the warning Friday.”

“Anytime sir!”

Muttering profanities under his breath he got in gear and started to quickly get dressed. Rhodey looked extra hard-assy after all.  Shuffling out to the living area he did not like what he saw. The dining table was completely clean save for a lone cup of coffee on the other end of the long table he owned. Rhodey sat at the other side where Tony usually sat as the head of the table and gestured to the now ominous looking chair.

“Sit down Anthony.”

_Oh shit._

He did as he was told and was really biting back his urge to speak and fidget with his hands. Instead Tony wrapped his still freezing hands around his fresh cup of hot coffee and sipped gingerly.

Rhodey’s hands were clasped and the man licked his lips, a habit he did when he felt truly righteous about something. Leaning forward he made sure to lock eye contact with Tony before speaking.

“Pepper and Happy told me what happened. That you locked yourself in your workstation. For five-”

“Four,” Tony muttered behind his mug.

Rhodey glared but continued, “Five. Days. Total lockdown. No one was notified. Friday did not answer us when we asked where you were but assured us you were safe. But that isn’t enough Tony!” the more he talked the more frustrated he got, Tony fought the urge to curl in on himself feeling rightly scolded, “I am your best friend.” He started to point down at the table after each sentence to get his point across, “I worry about you constantly. I need to know that you are eating, drinking water, safe. I can’t be forced to wonder if I’m going to get a red alert from Friday because you shut us out and collapsed in your work room or that you fell victim to a crazed creation-”

 “Make an insane synthetic life form one time and I’ll never live it down.”

“Tony be serious!”

“I am serious!” he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat feeling defensive.

“Are you?” he scoffed, “What happened Tony? You were on the right track. What set you back?”

“Nothing happened.”

“Something did happen and you’re going to tell me.”

“Why? You’re not my keeper.”

“I’m not but I care about you and I need to know what’s happening in that big head of yours if I’m going to be able to help you.”

“You can’t.”

“Try.”

They stared at each other harshly. Tony saw a hint of desperation and watched as it melted away into something fierce. He knew that this was something James would not back down on. Generally, he would give in to Tony’s stubbornness but he must have really scared him this time.

But if Tony was anything he was stubborn.

“Look. It happened and it’s time to move on.”

He snorted, “Move on? Tony since I met you the only thing you ever moved on from was eating deep-fried Reese’s Cup every day when you ‘studied’. And I know that is your guilty pleasure!”

“Well I’m turning a new leaf!”

“If you’re turning a new leaf then why don’t you tell me?”

“Because it doesn’t matter,” Tony could feel a headache coming on.

“Why?” James was starting to twitch as he wanted to pace around to get some of his growing agitation out.

“You know why! It happened and there’s nothing I could do about it!”

“You need to tell me why Tony! You need to tell me why you shut down! What happened?”

“What do you want me to say?” he shouted.

It was quiet for a moment as the energy started to leave his body and the fire died out of Rhodey’s eyes.

“I want you to tell me the truth,” his voice was soft and quiet.

There was a long period of silence. Tony could practically feel the time move ticking away to the beat of his heart. His throat burned and tightened as if trying to keep the words from coming out. This man has helped him through everything. He saved him from countless monsters in college. Taught him how to properly defend himself and even kept him in line with logic and gentleness not the harsh stinging words and threats of violence his father enjoyed using. Rhodey came after him when he was kidnapped and tortured. Saved him at the last second from the harsh desert. Kept the army and government off of him as much as he could. Rhodey fought by his side and got beaten, bloody, and permanently injured because of it.

_“Tony! I’m flying dead stick!” the sound of him hitting the ground as Tony failed to save him at the last second echoed in his head. He killed him. He killed the one person who never turned his back on him. He killed James._

His eyes must have gotten dazed because Rhodey was peering into them with new found concern, “Tony please tell me.”

His breath hitched ever so slightly but he still could not force the words out. He could not begin to explain the sheer fear and anxiety he feels every moment for the safety of his friends. How he still cared and would die for any one of them even if they would leave him to rot in return. The pressure of every sentient being on Earth watching him to represent the Avengers in an unfathomably unfavorable light, but justifiably so. After all Tony has killed thousands of people before he was a hero and now that he is one, he just can’t seem to stop. He cannot tell Rhodey of the extreme guilt, shame, and heartache he feels. It’s not his job to feel. It’s his job to protect, build, create, and _save_.

He couldn’t take the staring anymore and averted his gaze to outside the window. _It’s a beautiful day._ He listened to Rhodey sigh and could practically see the man slumping his head and shoulders. He could feel the intensity and energy build back up.

_Rhodey was pissed._

“You need to get help Tony. You need to talk to someone. Anyone. You can’t keep pushing this shit further down your throat. You’re going to kill yourself doing this.”

“Why would I deprive the world of this beauty?”

“You know what I mean. Just because you don’t take your own life doesn’t mean you would never eagerly sacrifice yourself.”

Tony snapped his mouth shut, Rhodey was right after all.

“Stop trying to save everyone else and save yourself Tony. If you won’t let anyone in to help you, then you have to do all the work.”

_Nothing I’m not used to already._

“Look I know you’re tired and in a bad spot right now. And we haven’t seen each other for a while. How about we go out to eat, get some fresh air and catch up. Maybe it’ll take the stress off your shoulders for a bit?”

Tony nodded, “That sounds good. You’re not going like that, though right?” he pointed at Rhodey who looked down at himself confused and slightly offended.

“What do you mean, ‘Like that.’” He snottily mimicked Tony.

“You know…like a person who doesn’t care about his looks,” Tony got up and walked past Rhodey to get to the kitchen.

“………How many target cat shirts do you own?” Rhodey turned his head to properly yell after Tony, “Don’t talk to me about fashion and looks when you wear five-year-old stained jeans and meme shirts under a blazer!”

“Meme shirts?”

“Yes, meme shirts! I know what it means! You’re not the only one who speaks to millennials!”

“I have clothes you can borrow if you don’t want to embarrass yourself.”

“I am not going to change!”

Tony shuffled past Rhodey with a fresh cup of coffee to head to his bedroom and put on one of his many cat shirts, shrugging he said, “Sure.”

Thirty minutes later they were both in completely new outfits listening to Shake it Off by Taylor Swift sitting in traffic.

“I hate you.”

“You wound me.”

“Seriously! How did I not look good? I know I looked good! I know because when I was getting into my car my neighbor complimented me and said and I quote! ‘You look good today!’”

“That means you don’t look good any other day,” Tony inched forward waiting for the light to turn green.

“So, you agree that I look good today!”

“You agree that you don’t look good any other day?”

“I hate Starks.”

“I’m not to fond of them either.”

“Is that another thing you picked up from Peter’s generation? Or is that a Tony classic?”

“I was simply born in the wrong generation. I am a true millennial at heart.”

“I bet you can’t sincerely compliment yourself and go a full day of not being self-deprecating.”

“I am not gambling man Jamerson! Your mother would be very upset if she knew of the horrible habit you have.”

“You gamble all the damn time! And don’t you drag my mom into this!”

“How is she doing by the way?”

“She’s fine still trying to perfect her apple pies. Says she’s going to adopt a cat for the mouse problem and a dog for protection.”

“She has a mouse problem?”

“Yeah the floods scurried the mice and rats into people’s houses. I offered to pay for an exterminator but she said if I tried to buy her one more thing she was going to ground me. I don’t have to take care of her. She doesn’t want to rely on me.”

“You going to do it anyways?”

“Oh, the exterminator will visit her in two days. Had to have a grace period so she thinks she’s lucky and blessed and not being cared for.”

“What a good son. How are you not married?”

“Because I am a very busy man. Between babysitting the army and you I don’t really hit the dating scene.”

“Are you sure it’s not because you dress like you live, breathe, and eat Army?”

Rhodey’s head hit the back of the seat as Tony slid into a parking spot outside of quaint diner.

“You know if you want to go on a date I could set you up with someone.”

“No. No. NO!” Rhodey climbed out and pointed threateningly at Tony, “Don’t you dare! Last time you set me up on a date she pulled a knife on me and almost stabbed me.”

“You wanted someone fun and exciting! Also, she ALMOST stabbed you.” He opened the door and let Rhodey walk in first.

“Yeah fun and exciting not paranoid and unhinged. I don’t care she grazed me and cut my shirt! I liked that shirt.” He told the waitress two for a table and she led them to a booth in between a young family and elderly ladies.

“She was exciting though, so I gave you what you asked for. I bought you a new shirt.”

“I don’t care. Don’t set me up.”

“Okay,” Tony smacked his lips as he looked over the menu.

Rhodey did not pick up the menu and instead stared at his best friend who had his nose turned up slightly which meant he was feeling like a real big shit head and not just a usual one.

“Tony,” Rhodey tried to convey how tired he was and how dead serious he was at the same time. It did not work.

“I just mean that there is a very pretty secretary with vet relatives who is very single.”

Rhodey rubbed his face, “Do you even hear me at all?”

“I mean she has legs for days and impeccable coffee taste but she has a picky taste in style.”

“You’re the only one who doesn’t like how I dress!”

“I’ll change my mind if she approves of your style.”

“Then show her a picture I will not go on another blind date you set up.”

“I set you up with one bad blind date and this is the thanks I get.”

“Thanks?!”

“You’re welcome. Besides you learned your lesson to not surprise kiss a jittery person!”

“I…” Rhodey felt like he needed to take a very long nap, luckily the waitress came up and interrupted Tony’s bullying.

“Hi my name is Celine and I will be your waitress today! Can I start you gentlemen off with something to drink? Or are you ready to order?”

“I’m ready to order. Are you, chocolate bear?”

Rhodey tried to kick Tony under the table but he dodged, all too familiar with the retaliation, “Yeah I’m ready to order.”

She smiled, “Alright what can I get for you?”

“I would like to have a cheeseburger, with pepper jack, extra special sauce, medium with a chocolate shake please,” Tony ordered.

“And I will have the soup special with a side salad, and iced tea please.”

“I have a cheeseburger with pepper jack, extra special sauce cooked medium, soup special with a side salad, one chocolate shake and one iced tea. Anything else?”

“No that’s all thank you.”

“You are very welcome! I’ll be back with your order shortly!”

After she left they continued the conversation. Jumping from dating to new friends and colleges, to Rhodey asking about Peter, to their recent adventures. Rhodey kept quiet for most of the stories. Surprised to see his best friend smile so openly and fondly about a person who wasn’t in the same room. Tony had a bad habit of getting slightly more solemn when the object of his affections was not within eyesight.

“You should probably call Peter if you are as close as you say you are.”

“I never said we were close.”

“Didn’t have to. All of your stories involve the kid and you can’t get that stupid grin off your face. He’s probably worried about you. Give him a call I need to use the restroom anyways.”

Rhodey served a good point so Tony took out his phone and speed dialed Peter who picked up before the first ring even finished.

“Mr. Stark! Tony! Are you okay?! A-Are you hurt?! Are you in the hospital again?! Do you need my help?!” Peter’s voice pierced Tony’s ear drum as he quickly held the phone further away from his poor ear.

“I’m fine. Just got a bit…creative. I’m sorry that I worried you,” the sigh of relief from the other end was long and drawn out.

“Good! I was really worried! No one told me anything.”

Tony felt extremely guilty at that. He figured Pepper would have updated Peter but she doesn’t even know how close he and Peter are now. Even if she did she would want Tony to be the one to contact Peter, “I’m sorry. It’s been a very long week.”

“Tell me about it! Did you get my messages?”

“Yup. Got all 457 of them. Didn’t get a chance to read all of them but I’m sure you can catch me up to speed.”

“Oh yeah…I did text you a lot huh?” he sounded sheepish.

“It was nice to know you would contact me so much. Made me feel…important to you.”

“You _are_ important to me Tony. But most of my messages was me asking if you were okay. Although I did send a lot of pictures of this fat alley calico cat! I named her Twinkie because she loves Twinkies! Anyways she’s really fat right and super friendly and cuddly! Found out I have cat allergies by the way. And then I thought, ‘What if T’Challa had cat allergies?’ How ironic would that be? Then I couldn’t stop laughing about it and told Shuri and now apparently everyone is making fun of him and I feel kind of bad.”

“Don’t. I’m sure Shuri has done more to devastate her brother than any other being in the universe.”

“That’s a good point! Plus, she says that he’s a really cool guy who’s actually a big dork but I just can’t believe that! He always super composed and awesome in person!”

“Trust Shuri. I’ve seen that man around his fiancé. He was once so distracted by her he ran into a pole, apologized to it then fell in a koi pond. I have the video if you don’t believe me.”

“…Please send it to me.”

“Just don’t send it to Shuri I promised it wouldn’t get to her.”

“Okay…I totally will not send this to Shuri.”

“You already sent it to her didn’t you.”

“Hey. I didn’t do anything. I am innocent.”

Tony laughed at that and nodded, “That you are kiddo. Look how about I stop by tonight for dinner? You know if May is alright with that.”

“Let me go ask!” Tony could hear Peter run around and ask his aunt if Tony could be over for dinner as Rhodey slid back into the booth.

“Peter?”

Tony nodded and Rhodey decided to wait for the call to be over. He sipped his tea and watched the people of New York out the window.

“May says yes! Dinner will be around seven!”

“Great. See you then Peter!”

“Bye Tony!”

They hung up and Tony saw the voicemail number notification. The message notification went away when you read the messages or “read” the messages. Those bubbles always irritated him.

“What’re you doing?”

“Getting rid of the red bubbles of pain.”

“Ah. Go ahead and delete anything I sent or left you. I said what I wanted to say.”

Tony nodded and did so, he would save Peter’s voicemails and play them at dinner. See if anything fun happens because of that. Then he saw it. Stephen Strange left a brief thirty second voice mail. Oh, he completely forgot about it! He reached out and Stephen went for it! Hopefully at least. Tony would be pissed if he called to reject the offer of tentative friendship.

He couldn’t wait he had to hear it. Pressing play he put the phone up to his ear and listened:

_“…Hello To- ahem- Mr. Stark. I think it’s a good idea if we did bond as a team. I am usually the least busy on Wednesday evenings and Sunday afternoons…I would not mind you nearly as much should you bring Peter. Yeah…That’s all. Bye.”_

Slightly dragged out and full of awkwardness had Tony replaying the message and grinning ear to ear. This man had no fucking grace over the phone and it was _hilarious_ to Tony. He contemplated on letting Rhodey listen but went against that impulse. He wanted to be better friends with the wizard before he started to really piss him off.

“What’s with the grin?”

“Just a funny voicemail. Not yours. So, where were we?”

Tony listened to Rhodey’s stories and they left long after they ate their meal. Tony tipped generously and whistled a low tune on the way back to the car. Rhodey kept eyeing him suspiciously. As if this giddiness was a façade that would come crashing down at any moment. Which would have probably been true for any other day.

 Rhodey watched his best friend closely. Tony was not going to tell him anything, so he would be forced to jump to his own conclusion. Five days of lockdown, zero contact, barely any information, and that generally means Tony suffered an episode caused by a resurgence of trauma. And Tony has an endless amount of trauma to suffer from. He looked for shaky hands, shifty eyes, fiddling with his watch, humorless smirk, and the biggest give away: playboy attitude.

Tony did not seem to be shaking in any way, minute tremors are still a possibility but still nothing significant. He did not fiddle around instead he drummed a beat on his car and once seating inside he started drumming on the wheel. His eyes were focused on the road only shifting to keep track of the other drivers. Honestly if it was not for what happened two days ago Rhodey would have thought that Tony was actually genuinely happy. But he knows better than to assume that Tony would be happy for long. The world never lets him have his day.

When they got back to Tony’s home Rhodey knew he had to get going.

“You sure you’re fine?”

“I’m always fine.”

“If you need anything or have anymore episodes or even attacks you contact me right away.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Contact me right away Tony.”

After a brief pause and a long-exasperated sigh Tony nodded, “I’ll contact you.”

“Right away.”

“Right away.”

“Good. Tell Peter hi for me.”

“Will do. What should I tell Sara?”

“Who?”

“You’re future blind date?”

“Tell her sorry for the actions of my no-good nosy friend.”

“Fine but when Pepper hears what you say about her it’s your head.”

“You’re the no-good nosy friend!”

Tony sputtered his utter disbelief and Rhodey huffed a laugh before finally leaving.

“Thanks James, don’t be a stranger.”

“I’ll stop by more often. Take care of yourself Tony.”

The front door clicked shut and Tony listened to him drive away. He soaked in the moment of silence and relaxed. Today was a good day. He had a dreamless slumber and although it was a rough wake-up call it at least felt refreshing. Saw his best friend and managed to not only tease but annoyed him as well. Is going to see Peter and May for dinner. And most of all just the sheer amount of people who care for him warmed his heart greatly.

“I take it you’re having a good day so far?” Friday broke the silence.

“I am. Been having more of those lately.”

“You don’t trust it do you?”

“Nope! But I’m learning to enjoy it while it lasts.”

“That’s growth sir.”

Tony laughed and shook his head, “I’m going to finish up some projects that I started. Alert me an hour before I need to leave for dinner at May’s.”

“Will do. And if I may say sir, it’s good to see you happy so quickly again.”

 _It won’t last._ Tony shook his head vigorously hoping to shake those thoughts out, “It feels good.”

“I also noticed that you listened to Mr. Strange’s voice mail.”

Tony giggled at hearing Friday call him MR. Strange. His ultimate plan is to get him called Mr. instead of Dr. just to get under that damn magicians’ skin.

“He sounded very awkward.”

“I agree. I think I’ll drop by Wednesday morning or Sunday evening.”

“Why?”

“I think I would very much enjoy riling him up.”

“And why is that?”

Tony shrugged. Honestly Strange just comes off as this all knowing being with infinite power and nothing would make Tony happier than making Strange feel human. Plus, that man might be wittier than him and that really shouldn’t annoy Tony as much as it does.

“I think he’s lonely. Probably responds well to nuisances.”

“You think he will respond positively to your ability of being very annoying?”

“…”

“…”

“…Yes.”

“Very well. As do I. It seems that he tries to stay level headed. It would be fun to watch him off his rhythm.”

Tony grinned, “Everyone should get a taste of me. He agreed to team bonding after all.”

“You are very under-handed sometimes.”

“Thank you. Now please play some Led Zeppelin. I’m feeling productive.”

Immigrant Song started blasting and Tony swayed to his lab. Hopefully he has enough time to finish his gift for Peter and start his gift for May. If he has time left over then he will check over his other inventions for bugs and kinks. _Now how to get it to them._

A few hours and outfits later and Tony walks up the stairs to May’s and Peter’s apartment. Two beautifully wrapped presents rested on the palm of his left hand while he reached to knock with the other. Before he can however Peter swings the door open with his big boyish grin.

“Hey Tony! You find parking okay! How’ve you been?”

“I had to park down the block but other than that it’s been a good day. I have some presents for you and May.”

“Awesome! Oh! Let me take your coat! May is setting up the table, she made fried chicken and deep dish five-layer mac n cheese. Also steamed veggies.”

Tony balanced the presents and skillfully slid out of his coat, so Peter could hang it on the coat rack next to the door.

“Sounds delicious.”

“Oh, hey Tony! Dinner’s ready whenever you are!”

“I’m ready now. Let me wash my hands and after dinner you both can unwrap your presents.”

“Ooooohhhhh! You didn’t have to Tony! But I’m excited to see what it is!”

Tony set the presents down on the coffee table before heading to the bathroom to wash his hands. Once he sat down at the dining table, they passed around the food and ate amicably. Peter caught Tony up with what was happening at school and the neighbors he helped out as Spider-Man. May talked about how she still couldn’t believe Peter kept that a secret from her. And Tony evaded questions regarding his lock down. Instead he transitioned it to his day with Rhodes and the message that Strange left him.

“So, if you want, we can go see him Sunday. Or you can visit him whenever you want. I’m sure he wouldn’t turn you away.”

“Sunday? I have a project with Ned but maybe next week?”

“Next week, any week. Just let me know kiddo.”

“Will do!”

“Now that dinner is over would you like to open your presents now?”

“Sure!”

“Bring it on!”

With a smile Tony retrieved the presents, he gave May a smaller rectangular present and Peter got a bigger square present. The both tore into the presents and opened the boxes like kids on Christmas. May opened hers and revealed a stunning charm bracelet, simple yet elegant. And peter opened his to reveal a large robot spider, slightly bigger than a baseball, with bright red and blue fur.

“The bracelet will alert Peter and I if you are in danger or trouble. It can also be used to electrocute people. Plus, it’s very stylish and shiny. While yours Peter is a robotic pet and sidekick. Think of her as the ultimate stealth unit that can fit in places you can’t. She’s solar charged and has quite the personality.”

“That’s so cool! Does she know any tricks? What’s her name?”

“Thank you, Tony this is beautiful.”

“She knows the basics, but I thought you’d have fun teaching her some as well. She is able to learn after all. As for her name I thought I’d give you that privilege,” He turned his attention to May, “You’re welcome. Also, if Peter decides to leave his gift here when he’s out it will act as a tracker for Peter, so you can see where he’s at.”

“Good to know.”

“Aw not cool!”

“What are you going to name your new friend?” May petted the spider who leaned into it, looking around curiously.

“I don’t know yet. Maybe I’ll ask Ned for help. This is a very serious decision to make.”

Tony watched them play around with the spider and when May mentioned dessert he decided to stay a bit longer. Peter excitedly played with his friend while Tony helped May clean up after eating. Once he was done cleaning, he was hugged goodbye and went home.

 _Not a bad day. Not a bad day at all._ Smiling he slid into his car and drove home. _Maybe it’ll last this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully my life will slow down so I can update more frequently. Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


End file.
